My Crimson Red Kitten
by Joe.Arg
Summary: A new girl shows up, she seems so different from everyone, but is that a good or bad thing? Rating just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own the outsiders, S.E Hinton. I only own the plot, though I am sure there is probably a plot out there somewhere similar to this one, not that I have read one, and The characters not in the book, especially Scarlett._

_**Chapter One. The Beginning**_

I sighed looking around the familiar area, knowing I would hate it here. I had visited once upon a time, as I remember I didn't enjoy it much, everything was much to proper, you could never do anything just because it was fun. Everything had to do with social status, money, and being better then someone else. I was never raised that way, you could tell my aunt didn't want me. She stared on in disgust at me, my uncle being the kind man he is though offered kindly to take me for the year, maybe more, because my parents thought I was getting out of control.

"Scarlett Amber Leigh, snap out of it darling, you have to get to school soon," came the deep rumbling voice of my uncle, I smiled weakly at him.

"Of course uncle, just allow me to quickly dress and I will be ready," I replied starting up the stairs.

When I got to my room I looked through my closet, it was so obvious I wouldn't fit in here, I didn't dress like a soc nor greaser. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that rested low on my hips, and a long off the shoulder bright yellow shirt it reached down to my mid thigh, but was slightly form fitting, I put on a black belt on my hips over the shirt, slipped on a pair of black stiletto ankle boots and grabbed a black purse, slipped on a cropped black silk jacket and pulled my dark crimson curls from beneath the confines of my shirt and jacket letting them fall loosely down my back. My bangs falling over my right eyes, as well as eyebrow ring. My teeth pulled on my tongue ring as I applied come foundation to my pale slightly freckled skin, a little eyeliner and mascara to enhance my yellow cat eyes, I know weird, but I had yellow cat eyes, and some shiny gloss to enhance the natural pale red colour of my lips. I looked in the mirror and frowned slightly, my hips were to wide, my butt to bubbly, my stomach was slightly bigger then most, my boobs to big, my skin to pale enhancing the freckles on it, my eyes strange, and my crimson hair much to red.

"Scarlett!" came the resounding screech of my cousin Alysha's ever high pitched voice, "hurry up! If we are late and I don't get to see Mike because of you I am going to kill you!"

Scarlett scoffed, wishing to see her try, but none the less started down the stairs, she ignored the indignant noise that she heard come from the back of Alysha's throat, and instead focused on her uncles warm smile. She returned the gesture brushing her long hair over her shoulder. "Come one, I don't want to be tardy on my first day," came the incredibly soft voice she possessed.

"Here are the keys to the car darling, please try to come home straight after school girls, Martha would like to take you both shopping," he said, his deep voice booming, and the crooked smile he gave just made you want to giggle.

"Of course daddy," Alysha replied in her shrill voice.

"What she said Uncle Glyn," came the again soft reply of Scarlett, her voice somehow managed to sound as if she was trying to calm a small child, it was beautiful, loving, and incredibly soft.

He smiled brightly and handed Scarlett the keys seeing as she was the older of the two, as well and Alysha had yet to receive her license. Scarlett made her way out to the beautiful shiny red convertible bug, she ran her fingers along her baby sent over from her father and mother just last night. She sighed stepping into her car and smiling, she unlocked the door for Alysha and waited for her to get in.

Alysha wasn't horrible, she was just young, and slightly annoying, but Scarlett could understand, she was once 14, now of course she liked to imagine she was more mature at seventeen going on eighteen. Alysha gave her directions to the high school. It was intimidating looking at the big building, but seeing as there was only one high school on the whole town she understood why it was so big. Alysha practically skipped out of the car to a slight but tall boy with light brown hair, and big puppy dog blue eyes. Scarlett slowly got out of the car, getting some glances from the male population and she unintentionally swung her hips as she walked towards her cousin. "I am going to go and get my schedule for this semester Alysha, I will see you at lunch, or meet me by the car after school, is that alright?" Scarlett inquired, her voice gentle and kind as she smiled a small smile at her younger cousin.

"That sounds great!" Alysha said happily, again in her high pitched pixie voice, as the boy she called Mike earlier wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, looking Scarlett up and down sceptically.

Scarlett didn't look like one of them, and he noticed, he pulled Alysha closer to him, her small pixie-ish figure shaping to fit his, "Who are you?" he asked rudely, but also protectively. Alysha giggled, and Scarlett looked up from the petit blonde to the boy who was about two inches taller then her even in her heals.

"Sorry, that was rude for me not to introduce myself. I am Scarlett, Alysha's cousin from Beverly Hills, you must be Mike, Alysha speaks very highly of you," Scarlett introduces herself, with the same gentle voice she used with Alysha.

Mike looked slightly shocked but smiled anyways, and stuck out a hand for her to shake, "Yep, that's me, Mike Hardwick," he said jovially.

Scarlett shook his hand, and smiled kindly before excusing herself to go and retrieve her schedule. Scarlett was sitting in her first class now, she was told to go sit in an empty seat in the back, beside a boy with dark brown hair that was greased back in complicated swirls, and was at least half a foot taller then her in heals from what she guessed by his lithe sitting figure. He was muscular, but more with defined wiry muscles, then large bulging ones. All in all he was quite handsome.

He glanced at her quickly giving her a once over, not quite sure in which social status she belonged. when she sat down she removed her jacket, revealing her long elegant neck, and soft creamy skin as she pushed her red mane to the other side of her face, bringing it all over of shoulder, except for the occasional strand of hair the would escape where she put it and curl around her neck, he couldn't help but look at her. "We have a new student class, Ms. Leigh can you please stand up and introduce yourself, tell us all a little about you?" the teacher asked, though it was not a question so much as a demand.

Scarlett stood gracefully, "Hello. My name is Scarlett Amber Leigh, though the people that I used to hang around with called me Red, for obvious reasons," she said fiddling with her dark crimson mane of curls, "uhm, I used to live in Beverly Hills, but moved here recently with my aunt and uncle, and I am sixteen born on December 12," Scarlett said all in her soft soothing voice, she sounded kind of like tinkling bells, and she swiftly took her seat again, as a light pick graced her high cheek bones.

The teacher nodded and began the lesson, "The name's Steve," the boy beside her said.

She turned around to him, and flashed him a breathtaking smile, her hair whipping around her, "Hey Steve," she whispered peaking back at the front to see if the teacher had turned around. She hadn't. "I am Scarlett as you already know," she said.

He smirked at her, and turned back to the front. Soon she found a piece of paper on her desk.

_What class do you have next?_

_-Steve_

She smiled a small smile as she replied.

**Math, want to show me where it is? I think I may get lost, this place looks more like a prison then a school.**

**-xoxo Scarlett**

He chuckled quietly at her reply and smirked.

_Of course I will doll, ;)_

_-Steve_

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

**I am not your doll there Stevey boy, slow yourself, the name's Red or Scarlett, :P**

**-xoxo Scarlett**

He read and then smiled again.

_Awe, c'mon those are too common,_

_-Steve._

**And doll isn't?**

**-xoxo Scarlett**

_Fine, how about.......Kitten? Don't ask why, I am not quite sure myself._

_-Steve _

**Fine, but you and only you can call me that, because you are the first person in my grade I actually know here? Understood? xD**

**- xoxo Kitten**

_Who else do you know here? and of course, this kitten business me, just between us ;)_

_-Steve_

**Haha, and I know my cousin obviously, her name is Alysha, but she is only a freshman.**

**-xoxo Kitten**

Just as he was about to reply the bell rang symbolizing the end of class, he smiled as he went up and waited for her to collect her books before walking with her out of the room.

"So, Steve, do you think you could help me find my locker?" Scarlett asked sweetly.

"Sure Kitten," Steve replied flirtatiously.

Scarlett flashed her pearly whites at him again, and he showed her to locker 1805, the number she had shown him, she pulled out a lock, and quickly shoved some stuff in her locker before locking it. She turned and smiled at Steve, "Thank you for everything," she said happily.

"It's not a problem at all Kitten," he said admiring her gorgeous voice.

He put his arm around her shoulder guiding her to the math hallway, showing her to her class before leaving he with a s'later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own the Outsiders, only my mad up characters, and the plot._

**Indiana9311- **Thank you very much for the review :)

**Mo-** Thank you for the advice, and for the compliment.

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

_**Chapter Two.**_

Scarlett zoned out, waiting for the lunch bell to ring, she was so tired of people looking at her funny because of her attire, yes, she knew she didn't quite fit in here, but she didn't particularly care. Her head snapped up as the bell rang and she hurriedly gathered her things before making her way out to her locker, she shoved her stuff in, taking out her purse and jacket, she quickly made her way outside.

As she walked at a slower pace now, she saw her cousin and Mike, with a real big guy that was in one of her classes, though she didn't get his name. "Hello Alysha," she said brightly, "and Mike."

"Hey Scarlett," beamed Mike, while Alysha just gave a small wave, "this is my older brother Luke, Luke, this is Alysha's cousin, Scarlett," he said.

"Hey there Scarlett," Luke said, in a deep baritone voice.

He was tall, probably around 6'1-3 he had messy platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes, just like his younger brother, he has a broad chest and shoulders, and was pretty muscular.

"Nice to meet you Luke," she replied her voice so light it was almost as if she was singing.

"Want to have lunch with some people our own age?" he asked politely, flashing an award winning smiled down at her.

"Uhm, sure, that sounds lovely."

"See y'all later Mike, Leesh," Luke said, putting his hand on the small of Scarlett's back to lead the way.

"So where did you move here from?" Luke, asked, keeping his hand where is was.

"Beverly Hills, it was beautiful there," was all she offered.

"So why'd you move here with your cousin then?" he asked kindly enough.

"My parents thought I should have a changer of scenery, get used to living away from home before I went of to college or university," came her easy lie.

"Oh, trying to get you used to not having mommy and daddy?" he asked in a baby voice, with a smile.

Scarlett laughed, and soft sweet sound, "More like mommy and daddy trying to get used to not having me."

Luke, cracked and grin, and laughed with her as they made their way to a table full of boys and girls. "Guys this is Scarlett, my baby brothers, girlfriends cousin, so be nice," he said as the group of people looked her over appraisingly, seemingly deciding if she was good enough.

A girl with red hair, lighter then her own mane, but still a dark fiery red, stood up, "Hey Scarlett, my name is Cherry, and this is Marcia, Cathy, and Sue, the boys are Bob, Randy, Matt, and as you already know Luke," she introduced kindly.

"It's nice to meet you all," Scarlett said, smiling, and giving a small wave, before Luke guided her over to a chair beside Cherry and then he sat next to her.

The lunch conversation carried on from that, Cherry trying to convince Scarlett to come over sometime, and let her give her a makeover. Scarlett just shaking her head, smiling, and declining politely, but telling Cherry if she wanted a make over, that she would be happy to help, to which Cherry laughed, and they continued a conversation.

Scarlett didn't notice that a group of boys had come out of the building doors, one of them looking at her curiously as she made conversation with some people he considered enemies more then others. Steve raised an eyebrow as he realised how easily she seemed to fit in with everyone, greaser or soc, she didn't seem to care. She was a strange one.

"Hey Kitten!" Steve yelled, gouging to see her reaction.

Scarlett turned quickly as she heard the new yet familiar nickname, her hair whipping around her face, as she smiled at him, she gave a small wave, and excused herself from the table to go say hello to a friend, then she made her way towards Steve and his friends.

To say Steve was surprised that she left the table to come say hello would be an understatement. "Hey there Stevey," Scarlett said as she came to a halt in front of Steve.

"Hello Kitten, watcha doing this fine lunch hour?" he asked, swinging an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

"Apparently, staying with you and your friends," she said peaking around Steve to look at the group of boys with him.

"Right, let me introduces you, guys this is Scarlett, Scarlett this is Two-bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy," came the deep sultry voice of Steve.

How did she not notice he had such a sexy voice earlier? "Hey there," Scarlett said.

Ponyboy and Johnny each gave her shy smiles and waves, while Two-bit cracked his lopsided grin, "Now what are you intentions with our dear Stevey boy, remember, we expect him home by midnight, none of this funny business either," Two-bit said waggling his finger at her in a joking matter.

Scarlett blushed, a light pick colour coming to her pale cheeks, "Shut up Two-bit!" Steve exclaimed irritated, "sorry about him, he's a bit uhm, well, he's just Two-bit," Steve said trying to stay polite about Two-bit.

"No, it's okay don't worry about it," she said back, smiling at Two-bit.


End file.
